his mistake
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: also on hold Must rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Psycho-Sango"Hello you guys it's the start to my new story... uh oh lawyers 2 o'clock ducks under computer desk jease they don't give you ten minutes once they see you wrote a new story... and i was about to do the disclaimer too. pouts

Inu: here I'll help you... lawyer dudes Psycho-Sango said she was just about to do a disclaimer so leave her alone. She doesn't need to be hounded for using InuYasha characters... she's already cracking with being charged with arson and setting someone on fire...

Psycho-Sango:Thank you Inu. As i was about to say I don't Own InuYasha though I wish i did along with Sesshomaru... they're just smexy... and i luvs them 2 deaths... i don't own the InuYasha characters...even though I want to... now here is the Story...

It was a sun filled morning but last night there had been a blizzard so there was plenty snow on the ground... though it was still cold many people where at the park playing, watching their kids play, or strolling down the snow filled path in couples.

The people were all bundled up except one person he looked half dead already with his silver hair... red t-shirt black jeans and black cap he walked through the park causing some people to stare i mean he had no jacket and it was winter... how stupid...but he just walked on feeling there stares and a little girl comes up to him and asked "Mr why do you look so sad?". "Well..." started the 17 looking guy, " I lost my best friend because I did something stupid." "oh... go tell your friend you made a mistake then."the little girl said. "i wish it was so simple...goodbye nice to talk to you"said the teen. The little girl went to her parents and asked "when is it not simple to talk to someone when you mess up?"

He kept walking not really knowing where he's going... he was secluded from outside world by his thoughts... 'why did i do that? It was stupid i wish you where here but your not it's been 5 centuries since i saw you... ...since the well closed... am i going to see you again? Why did the well seal? Do you hate me that much because of that day? I miss your voice... your anger... your cheerfulness. i miss the feel of your soft fragile hands. I miss you because i love you Kagome' he was jerked out of his thoughts by a younger boy bumping into him.

"oh I'm sorry sir." said the younger. "S-Sota? Is that really you?" "that's my name do I...? InuYasha is that you? You look half dead. Are you half dead? What happened between you and Kagome? She is pissed at you..." "Sota i did something stupid... lets just leave it at that... it's almost nightfall and there will be a black moon tonight... you need to go home I'll take you..." InuYasha said. "Sota who is this?" said his cousin. "this is InuYasha he's a friend of my family though Kagome is mad at him... but InuYasha they are staying at my house tonight and you shouldn't carry me and not them." said Sota. "Well i could all of you..." InuYasha you look like a trig could snap you..." Sota replied. "I've always been stronger then I seem." InuYasha shot back.

The next thing the four boys new they were being carried to Sota's at an remarkable speed. "Well here you are." InuYasha said after stopping in the living room and the three boys that just meet him are shivering and asking "What are you? There is no way your human..." "No I'm a hybrid half-human half-yokai and I'm 719 years old don't mess with me." InuYasha warned then collapsed to the floor. Sota moved him onto the couch... "he hasn't been eating for a few days at least possibly lacking sleep too..." Sota said.

Kagome's mom came into the living room hearing the commotion and wondering what's going on. "oh your back Sota and is that InuYasha i spy on the couch?"she asked. "well it's InuYasha but he looks dead..." Sota said. She came to get a better look at him and smelt shake. "When did you start to drink and when did you start wearing t-shirts and jeans...what happened for Kagome and you to change so drastically..." she asked.

Upstairs Kagome had been listening to her music (punk/heavy metal/ect) but she turned it off when she heard something downstairs and decided to check it out... she walked downstairs to the living room "hey Mom Sota..." Kagome said until she saw silver hair over the couch sides... "InuYasha you bastard you have the guts to come here after what you did!!!!!!!!! SI..."Kagome started to say only to be stoped mid word by Sota covering her mouth... "Ka-Kagome..." InuYasha said then blacked out...

"Kagome What happened before you came back? Your listening to all this angry music and InuYasha is drinking... as in shake." asked Mrs Higurashi. "huh? Why the hell would he be drinking i mean he has a girlfriend..."Kagome said. "huh?"they said. "May god damn Kikyo. I hate you. One thing doesn't make sense. How come your not dead yet? I thought you were leaving to hell with her after I left" Kagome said then added, "Well I guess I won't know till you sober up." Kagome walked to the other side of the couch to see InuYasha better as she did the others backed away and asked "What the... happened?" "it's the new moon He's human for the night... he has four forms human, hanyou, yokai, and purified yokai. Yokai is very dangerous it's like playing with a serial killer. The rest of the time he's pretty much the same well he's more sentimental as a human though..."

Not the end not even close... later


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on chapter 1 look it up

hello my readers you miss me? It's been too long since i updated hasn't it? sorry

here's the next chapter

after InuYasha sobered up

he took one look at his surroundings but only saw Kagome looking at him even though the rest of them were bunched around too. "Kagome... Please forgive me. I'm so stupid... please forgive me for..." InuYasha said then finally noticed everyone else there. "uh hi how are you Mrs Higurashi, Sota, Sota's friends..." InuYasha asked... Sota just stared at InuYasha like he had never seen him before; unwilling to see the sentimental side of his hero... Mrs Higurashi seeing the look in his eyes realized what this is about and said "come on boys he's fine go play your video games... I'll be in the kitchen making some roman if you need me." everyone left the living room except InuYasha and Kagome

"InuYasha what did you do last night and today?"Kagome asked. "Kagome have you tried the well?" InuYasha asked not bothering to answer her. "No, why?" Kagome answered. "The day I screwed up and went to see Kikyo...

flashback

"Oh InuYasha you came to me the jewel is in my reincarnates hands and I'm a free woman. It's time to mate like we've wanted to forever..." Kikyo said."Kikyo what have you planned for me?" InuYasha asked aroused.

Kagome walked out to find InuYasha it was the last day for the group to be together and Kagome had to say something to tell InuYasha... she walked out and heard Kikyo's voice so she went closer and found the two together Kikyo against a tree and InuYasha was intimately close to her... then Kikyo said "Come it's time for us to go to hell where we belong..." Kagome ran she ran to the well and jumped in... and cried. After she cried she ran into the house and found a CD her older cousin gave her it was hypnotize by System of a down.

"It's time to Leave my Slutty bitch of a reincarnate behind in tears" Kikyo Said. InuYasha backed away and said "Kikyo DON'T DISS KAGOME SHE IS NOT A SLUT OR A BITCH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER WORLD THAT'S MODEST THERE OK THE STUDENTS THERE HAVE TO WEAR THEM TO DOJOS GET IT?! Kagome's my friend I don't like People dissing my friends... This was a mistake. I'm going..." InuYasha walked off but Kikyo not able to hold her body here anymore disappeared into the darkness... InuYasha went to the well and jumped down into it but when he jumped up he was still in the forest...

end flashback

"You haven't been seeing anyone since have you?" Kagome asked. "No I haven't. Kagome that day a realized I love you and I was stupid to let you go because you, Shippo, and Miroku had been right..." InuYasha replied. "when had Shippo said anything" Kagome questioned. "Well after you were kidnapped by the thunder brothers Shippo said and I quote ( I don't see you running of to save her and she's your woman) and a few times when Koga was around... and he still sees fit to remind me of my mistakes..."InuYasha said adding "I can understand if you don't want to see me again but I had to tell you the truth..." Kagome sank to the floor thinking about what he said and all she could say was "InuYasha..."

a few minutes passed and Mrs Higurashi came in with the roman and left. Kagome said as soon as gained her voice back "InuYasha I do love you... I don't want you to go... I forgive you" Kagome said and brushed her lips against his... "I'm going to see if my mom needs help with anything..." Kagome said getting up and walking out of the room but heard the doorbell so she answered it instead.

Waiting at the door was a man standing about 6' 7" (something like that...) wearing a suit (no tie) he had long silver hair in a ponytail his head up proud his emotionless face on... ready for one of the residences of the house to answer the door.

Kagome opened the door. "Hello sir... Sesshomaru? Is that you? Don't kill me... please... at least not in my own home..."Kagome cried cracking Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "Do I know you? I came here having heard my drunken brother came into your house carrying 4 children...I came to take him home... and why would you think I'd kill you?" Sesshomaru said not remembering her. "InuYasha, the younger half-brother of Sesshomaru the lord of the west... do you not remember that while you and InuYasha fought Naraku..." Kagome said. "you really did time travel back then..."Sesshomaru said weakly, adding, "I don't fight him anymore..." "Sesshomaru please come in." Kagome said.

They were walking down the hall towards the room where InuYasha is but Sota came into the room and asked "Kagome who is he and what is he doing here?" "Sota," Kagome said, "this is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half-brother...you should get the point unless you're stupid." "no I'm not stupid sis" Sota snapped.

Kagome walked through the living room door saying "InuYasha Mr. Cold faced fluffy is here to see you." InuYasha replied "I figured he'd be around soon..." "YOU'RE CALLING ME WHAT???????!!!" "calm down Sess you're not that cold faced anymore... but fluffy came from 2 things your doggy form and your fur thing. Remember our standing truce..." InuYasha stated still sober... "oh yeah Yasha you're enrolled in a new Jr high starting Monday and we're moving again... I don't even know where to so may luck be with us... I'll tell mom you're out with some friends and here take your wallet back.. no limitation and your ID is still in there I'm sure you won't do anything stupid... not now."Sess saidThey were walking down the hall towards the room where InuYasha is but Sota came into the room and asked "Kagome who is he and what is he doing here?" "Sota," Kagome said, "this is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half-brother...you should get the point unless you're stupid." "no I'm not stupid sis" Sota snapped.

Kagome walked through the living room door saying "InuYasha Mr. Cold faced fluffy is here to see you." InuYasha replied "I figured he'd be around soon..." "YOU'RE CALLING ME WHAT???????!!!" "calm down Sess you're not that cold faced anymore... but fluffy came from 2 things your doggy form and your fur thing. Remember our standing truce..." InuYasha stated still sober... "oh yeah Yasha you're enrolled in a new Jr high starting Monday and we're moving again... I don't even know where to so may luck be with us... I'll tell mom you're out with some friends and here take your wallet back.. no limitation and your ID is still in there I'm sure you won't do anything stupid... not now."Sess said tossing Yasha's wallet then walked out the door.

("dude cool brotherly moment what's with that?" Kagome asked... I'm joking.) not part of the story...

"Why did he have your wallet and ID? InuYasha"Kagome asked. "I'm not going to sugar coat it I over drank one night and almost died... Sess walked in the bar with some friends and with his nose he could smell I was there so he looked around and saw me laying on the bar half dead... he took me home leaving his friends there... he and mom fearing it'd happen again took my wallet and made sure my Id was there too."InuYasha admitted sitting up. "oh" Kagome said. "Kagome, You better go catch some Zs." InuYasha said. "What if I want to sit with you?" Kagome asked shyly. "Well it's fine with me..." InuYasha said so Kagome sat down leaning against him and he played with her hair until they both fell asleep...

and goodnight thankyou thankyou r&r my goal is to get 20...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is on chapter 1 look it up

hello my reader let's just get to the point... here's the next chapter

chapter 3

The next morning ( 12:45) they were awaken by a scream of... "WHAT THE HECK?!!!" by Sota. Clearly horrified by the scene before his eyes... and the whole house came running down the stairs to see what all the shouting was about. Kagome and InuYasha jumped hearing this instantly wide awake by Sota's outburst. InuYasha covered his ears that were now ringing. "why the hell did you have scream Sota?" Kagome asked. Mrs Higurashi came into the room first... Gramps stood in the doorway blocking Sota's friends and cousin from the room unintentionally. "What's wrong?" Mrs Higurashi asked walking further into the room. "Nothing is wrong mom Sota just saw fit to wake us up by screaming. InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked. "yeah I'm fine though that was a little too loud Sota..." InuYasha said.

Gramps walked away along with the boys that were there including Sota... "Mom may I go shopping or something?" Kagome asked as her mom was about to go into the kitchen. "Yeah sure go here's some money take it... go have some fun." She said pulling some money from her near stored purse and handing it to Kagome. "Thank you mom bye... Come on InuYasha let's go" Kagome said grabbing his hand and they left.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked semi skipping down the road... "Well I don't know there's a lot of things we could do..." InuYasha replied walking next to her wearing a borrowed jacket. "We can just walk around and talk if you want... actually I'd kind of like that idea." Kagome said.

So they walked and talked and the subject of Sess and mom came up... and Kagome realized that she didn't know who he was referring to so she asked "who do you mean by mom?"... "oh yeah Sess's mom brought our broken family together. She saw that me and Sess got along after the truce. She didn't mind that dad left and found my mom and have me...actually she was happy she realized he wasn't as happy with her as he could have been so she let him go... at first after mom died she didn't really know that they had me but when she found out she tried to look for me but she had terrible luck so when she finally gave up she went to visit with Sess and we were there hanging out not realizing who I was she asked who I was... happy her son was hanging out with someone other than the Sess clique... and Sess said this Is my little half brother mom... oh she was delighted..." InuYasha said...

"Kagome look do you want to do this again? I kept the locket by the way..."InuYasha said slowing down looking at photo hut. "yeah let's do it.." Kagome said wanting a new strip of photos to put by her old one. Yeah let's go they walk in and the first pose is of them doing cute bunny ears to each other... Second pose is them doing a HSL (hearing sign language ... like peace sign, Vash's love and peace, the I love you, or rock on) the third they had switched sides ... and the fourth and final picture was of them Kissing... (awww) well if you can I would like to Hang out with you like on a date or something... tomorrow after school... yeah cool... hey InuYasha see you tomorrow "wait Kagome before you go will you be my girlfriend?" InuYasha asked stopping next to her house "Oh course I will InuYasha... goodnight" Kagome answered. InuYasha said "goodnight" Kagome went up to her room and lay sleeplessly on her bed and thought...

InuYasha walked ready to move anywhere and face his brother and mother at any time now... he speed up to get to his old house to find Sesshomaru and let him lead him to his new house. He stopped and said "hey Sess are you going to lead me to my new house...?" "yeah but mom's worried so she sent me to get you... so I'll be dragging you because I'm faster..." Sesshomaru ( I love the meaning of his name) said. Sess grabbed him by the collar and ran off to their new home which just happened to be a block away from Kagome's house. 'this means that I'd be in the same school as Kagome right unless her house is on the border...' InuYasha thought.

"hey mom I'm back and I'm not dragging a dead body so no worries." Sess said. "Mom I'm home I just hung out with a friend yesterday and today." InuYasha said. "well looks like your mood is up what friend?" she asked, "I'll invite them over more often..." "well um it's a ..." InuYasha said said "mom it's..." Sess started. "shut up Sesshomaru... and I'm meeting you with her after school tomorrow" InuYasha said... "her? Oh you found yourself a new girlfriend?"She asked. "No I didn't" InuYasha denied thinking 'it's the same one since I broke up with Kikyo...' "oh Kagome I love you until the end of the world" Sesshomaru mocked him.

"So what's your stasis with this new girl... plaything? Girlfriend? Barely know each other? What?"she asked. "Mom it's Kagome he found her little brother and his friends right before sunset... and took them to her home... it was his excuse to go there... but he fainted once his transformation begun he was still a little drunk... so they are kind people and they wanted to make sure he'd be fine. Isn't that right Yasha." Sess said. "Well yeah..."Yasha said. "but that doesn't explain the lateness of your return..." she said. "Well, I went for a walk around the area with Kagome after waking up at 12:45" InuYasha said.

"Well my little lover boy I think you need to get some more sleep, and if you can't you can always have us knock you out...but you better try first... night...lover boy" she said walking to her room... Yasha goes to bed not really wanting to go to school but he kept the hope alive that he'd be going to school with Kagome... and fell asleep. The next day Yasha woke up and got ready for a new school, then asked Sesshomaru to turn in his old school books in, and went out to the car where mom was waiting in the car... he climbed in and she took off in the direction of the shrine and Kagome's school. He wanted to see the shrine as they passed it so kept an eye out ...

later... r&r my goal is to get 20...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is on chapter 1 look it up

hello my reader let's just get to the point... here's the next chapter

"son what are you looking at or for?" she asked. "Well i know of a shrine that's here... it holds quite a bit of my heart... that is where i fell in love... ... hey there's the shrine there's Gramps, Keiko, Sota and..." InuYasha said to 'his mom' "and who...? oh a young lady"'maybe he knows her...' "i would like to meet her... um is she a miko? If she is she can control it..." she said. "yeah she was trained not by her family though..."Yasha said. "so when am I going to meet these girls swarming all over you, son" she asked. "Well um never all the girls... just the ones that i like but I've already found my love... ...twice I'm only gonna bring home her unless I find a girl hurt in some way..."Yasha said and hearing silence the rest of the way there... they got him registered and the bell rang but he had to dump he stuff at his locker so he did and went to class.

Kagome got up and got ready for school, skipped breakfast and went to her school and got half her missing work. She got a head start on her work too also hearing the Staff talk about getting some new students today... "new students?"she asked... 'is InuYasha one of them...' "yes we have some new students Miss Higurashi one's a foreign exchange student I believe..." Said Kon Sensi. "have you seen them?" Kagome asked. "No i haven't but your class is getting the two I know of so far today..."

"hey, Kagome your here! You've been sick enough I thought the next time you did get sick you'd be home schooled... so what's up with your boyfriend? He still double dipping on you?" they asked. "well uh no..." Kagome said. "he dump you again?!" "he's such a jerk..." "you said it" they said. "guys he didn't dump me..." Kagome said. "you dumped him good job he doesn't deserve you..." they said... "i didn't dump him...!" Kagome said. "What are you saying Kagome?" they asked very interested. "well he uh... man I feel claustrophobic right now... where was I? Oh yes he dumped Kikyo!" Kagome said.

"Kikyo is that her name? The name of the other girl." they asked. "Well yes you see we're a lot alike actually think of me except just a colder helpful but anti-social travels from one place to another and has a sister not brother... orphaned but she used to be just like me... that's why he had a hard time deciding it's almost like we're sharing a soul... i do understand him his reasons... don't hate him he also felt like he owes her something... she was the first one since his mother that showed him compassion...she turned anti-social just before I met her... of course it just got complicated when i showed up because she was away and she felt like she was replaced and it was haywire... and to top it off he's been living with his half-brother and his mom for a long time... his actual parents died... I've seen pictures she was beautiful... he was a handsome guy and a Just man the things he did it's just sad that they were..." Kagome said.

The bell rang so they paid attention to the teacher... and there was a knock on the class door the teacher opened it and said "you must be the new students come in and introduce yourselves... and you can't have a hat on in school" sensi said "sorry teach I'm not supposed to take off my hat I have some kind of scalp disease" Yasha said "hello my name is Roku..." he said looking over to his companion. "Yasha"he grunted. "now class do you have any questions?" the teacher asked... "do you guys have a girlfriends...?" asked a girl "well no would you like to..." Roku started. "oh shut up you sound like one of my old friends...yes I have a girlfriend. So don't you girls go obsessing over me" said Yasha.

"well student's do you have more questions for Roku?" asked Kon sensi. "Well where are you from? Kyoto?" asked a girl. "well actually I'm from New York U.S. But my ancestors were Buddhist monks from japan that were said to have a wind tunnel..." " no way your of the Hoshi lineage?!! well that's why you seem so familiar..."Yasha said. "you're familiar to my family?"Roku asked. "uh yeah I visit your family every once and a while... though only a few of them see me..." Yasha said. "huh my little brother keeps saying he sees a kid that looks like a sixteen-year-old every year but the description never changes..." Roku said. "any other questions for Roku? No you may sit down by Ayumi" Kong sensi said causing Roku to comply.

"any questions for Yasha?"Kon sensi asked. "uh how about i say something..." Yasha asked... "sure"Sensi said. "I'm Japanese, this is my natural hair color, i have been drunk, don't smoke near me, I know I have an attitude,my necklace won't come off... um that's all the questions i get a lot... yes i move every 3-4 years..." Yasha said. "Any other questions for Yasha?" "yes do you have any brothers? And are you sure you have a girlfriend" asked Yuka. "Well you'd probably know my half brother... but he's not single contrary to everyones belief, Sess of the black pearl in your eye Yes i do and don't ask again..." "any others? No. well Yasha go sit by Kagome she's..." he stopped seeing he's already in the right spot... "uh ok..." sensi said "Hey Kago..." Yasha said a little huskily but no one noticed. "hey Yasha how you been? You moved into the area huh?" Said Kagome. "Yup i did" said Yasha. "Kago you know some hot guys don't you?where do you meet them?" said Yuka.

"um i met them at the shrine huh Yasha?" "yup we were stopping as Sess was on tour one summer and he wanted to learn some of the legends of the mini-shrine on her property it's called the bone eaters well because any bones that are thrown in disappear... it's not known where the bones go but some people suspect they travel threw time..." Yasha said." "So sounds Like Miroku and Sango got together What about Koga?" "Koga was pissed when you didn't come back we both started to drink after you left he eventually went and fell for Ayume they're married and have a pup... Sango and Miroku had a good 4 kids and was he was murdered... Sango died heartbroken leaving their kids in Mushin's hands... i spent a lot of time there making sure he didn't teach them anything Sango wouldn't approve of..." "Rin?" "she thought of Sess as her dad to the very end..." "Jinenji? the kids we found?" "They're in the mountains together." "Shippo?" "mom adopted him..." "Kagura? Kanna?" "Kagura's with Sess... Kanna is in a boarding school somewhere..."

"hey are you dating her Yasha? You seem like a couple..." Roku asked... "you are Kagome's boyfriend aren't you?" "Well uh... i don't like those questions damn it all..." "Yasha plz don't say damn it" "ok Kago..." "Mr. Yasha could you tell me what is so interesting that i couldn't wait till after class..." "well Kago was wondering what's going on with some of our friends... and um then Roku decided to ask me a question...nothing to interesting..." "you haven't answered me..." "man your even more annoying than Miroku was... least he left me alone about relationships... dang you need to find Sango's reincarnate " "huh?" "Uh I'm older than 700 idiot... i knew your past life...Miroku Hoshi the one who broke the curse of the wind tunnel... yes just like him except he didn't step into relationships that weren't his but he was still a leach if it weren't for me and Kagome your ancestors wouldn't have ever met and Miroku would have just died." "Inuyasha don't be so rude..." "i thought your name was Yasha but InuYasha 'dog boy?' is what Kagome called you...and she knows you better than anyone here" "uh Kago no ones supposed to know my real name...though it could help the Hoshi pervert..."

later... r&r my goal is to get 20... and i'm catching writer's block what should happen next? Something to do with Sess showing up in class or should i just so strait to the halls after class... i'm asking you my readers... r&r plz and tell me how you would write the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Dear readers I'm so sorry I havent' had the internet fo a week and I also have writers block so I haven't been here for a while and it's hard for me to come up with a new idea with the music on my computer cuz inspiration they can give has deied up so I'm sorry pls be patient unlike myself cuz I can't be patient even if it's my own ability to write I'm frustrated with… thank you

Muah

Psycho-Sango

PS I luvs my reviewers…


	6. What!

Disclaimer is on chapter 1 look it up

hello my reader let's just get to the point so you don't kill me... here's the next chapter

The bell rang and everyone filtered out into the halls... InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the class at the same time. Yasha catching the attention of most of the girls in the hall for two reasons one he's new, two he's classified as a Hottie. "Hey Kagome I did miss you..." "I missed you too Yasha..." Yasha leaned down and gave Kagome a kiss. "Miss. Higurashi, Mr. Tasho I'll leave you off with a warning no displays of affection in the school..." the school went quiet for a minute as Kagome and Yasha blushed. "Ow man he already found a girlfriend..."said a girl.. "hey he was in my first class they already knew each other..." Said a guy talking to the girl. "hey Kagome will you do me the simplest of favors by showing me to my next class?" Yasha asked. "of course you think I could ever refuse your cute puppy dog eyes?" Kagome said. "no not really..." he said handing her his schedule. "Cool our classes today are the same..." Kagome said handing him his schedule back.

"hey Kagome... I heard you were kissing some guy in the halls... who is this" said Eri. "Yasha, Eri... Eri, Yasha." Kagome introduced as they were walking down the halls. "Hey Eri don't you need to go the other way?" Kagome asked... "Kagome I transferred into your next class ... so no I don't... oh and by the way prepare to be wooed Hojo has too..." "Hojo... Ackitoki?" "no but they are related...and both health nuts and he has a crush on me..." Kagome said with a heavy sigh. "well let's change that shall we?" "uh... Kagome how do you know Yasha?" Eri said earning Kagome a semi hurt expression from Yasha. "Well um you see... Yashaismyboyfriend..." "HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I will pray for Hojo... Kagome I'm going to go ahead..."Eri said picking up speed so she might be able to warn Hojo. "Yasha, let me take care of him... okay" "okay Kagome" Yasha said.

Eri walked into her next class and saw Hojo sitting there waiting for the bell to ring by writing a poem... "Hey Hojo how are you?" "I'm good how is Kagome?" he asked. "Kagome's fine she is back to attending school but Hojo I wouldn't ask Kagome out... no not because she'd probably get sick... just don't you might get your butt kicked..." "by whom? She doesn't have an older brother or anything like that as far as i know..." "well um..." Eri replied. "oh look there is Kagome" Hojo said running up to talk. "Hojo... it's your funeral" Eri said as he walked up...

"Kagome you look well you think you're up to the movies tonight?" Hojo said. "Oh Hojo I can't I have plans... and Hojo Please don't ask me out on any dates I've been trying to tell you I have a boyfriend for awhile now..." "You have a boyfriend.. you never said that..." "I tried but my friends wouldn't let me tell you... and he just transferred here... Hojo this is Yasha he's my boyfriend...Yasha this is Hojo.." "you seem like you work out..." "well my brother instructs me in marshal arts, hand to hand combat, fencing, and all kinds of swordsman ships... so... I guess you could say that..." Yasha said. 'man remind me to not piss this guy off... wait this is Kagome's boyfriend... no Kagome...NO!!!!!!!!'(hojo's life figuratively broke like glass) "nice to meet you Yasha..." Hojo said walking off and sitting at his desk depressed enough that everyone thought someone in his family died yesterday or something... "Hey Hojo would it cheer you up if i asked you out on a date?" "date? Why me?!" 'all i wanted was Kagome...' "oh fine then I won't" "that's not what i meant sure I'll go..." "Ok I'll see you later you want to go to the movies?" "sure" "see you at Tinseltown in the new gate mall..." "see you then..."

class started... "Mr Yasha ...would you like to introduce yourself?" "Sure my name is Yasha: I'm a trouble maker, I have a girlfriend,uh I have a license..., I bet none of you guys can beat me in a fight, and I have a attitude I know..., and the hat isn't supposed to come off..." "why aren't you supposed to take off the hat?" "Cuz"

the day basically went like that... at the end of school the girls got together and were talking when Kagome walked up with Yasha fallowing at a distance and a couple of guys trying to recruit him for sports.. "I may be good at sports but I don't like them got it besides I want time to actually hang out with my girlfriend!" "come on you'd have time for your girlfriend... I have time for mine..." "there's no way I could pass the physical... I was drunk yesterday..." "You a drunk?" "Yes I and I bet you smoke" "How do you know?" "I can smell it on you" "I can't smell anything" "That's because he tried to cover the smoke smell with aftershave...yes I have a sensitive nose and hearing... yes I heard that so leave me the fuck alone!" "No"

"Kagome looks like Yasha is going to get in a fight..." Yasha's eyes started to turn red and Kagome grabbed him and ... Inu instantly won over his anger "Yasha don't okay he's not worth it... he's just an idiot..." "You're right he's an idiot.. that needs to learn not to mess with me..." Inu said punching him... in the chest... bruising the area... "You're lucky I restrained that... I can punch 12x harder..." "Inu you're going to get suspended for your second day..." the kid ran off "They can't we were off campus... I took a looked at the borders..." "Yasha you are sneaky but you need to learn you can't solve everything with violence..." "I don't this guy just needed to know he couldn't push me around he's been bugging me to join the team since gym class...and wouldn't take no for an answer..."

they started to walk home..."so they bugged you threw lunch?" "yeah and they also presumed two things about me too one was I'm poor... not true look in my wallet..then that I had bad eating habits both things where assumed when they saw all I had for lunch was Ramen..." "you still do that??? how long have you had this habit??" "off and on after I had it the first time..." "I hadn't really ate anything since last time I saw you though...Sess forced food or supplements on me so I didn't lack nutrients... mom joined in when she learned of it... " "Inu you can't do that to yourself when you showed up the other day you where half dead..." Kagome's friends had too leave...

"That's cuz I was half dead... my heart... it always had holes but most of it died... ...When I couldn't go see you..." "Yasha... you need me that much huh? You couldn't find your appetite?" "never not even as others starved after doing what I just did I just gave them my food..." "Inu you're so stupid... hey where do you live?" "uh past the shrine a couple blocks...Why?" "I want to go home with you to drop your stuff..." "well you might want to drop your stuff off first and if mom saw you with me at the house she know you're my girlfriend..." "I want to change then..." "I thought you might..." "Kagome went into the Shrine and dropped her things in her room and changed into a simple, modest dress that was cute on her... she went out and met up with a dazed and gaping Inu...

They walked to Inu's house and when Inu opened the door and the two shuffled in.. they stepped into the living room Sess and mom where talking... "Uh Hi Sess, mom..." "I wondered if you'd drop your stuff off...hello who is this young lady?" this is the girl from the shrine... "Why... Hi!!!" "um" she said left out of the loop... "Mom, Kagome. Kagome, mom...I'm going upstairs for a second..." Inu said racing upstairs and changing in close to a blink of an eye.. "hello" "Nice to meet you..." _K__agome!! I'll love you to the end of the world _ so this is Kagome... the one Inu's be pining for for a long time... she's cute and from what I've heard of her she's ober nice... and Sessho definitely approves...I trust my sons' decisions... "You look nice Kagome..." "Thank you ma'am so do you" "Kagome... it's nice to have you back..." Inu came back downstairs and was ready to go "come on let's go..."he said as he pulled her to the door and opening it to see none other than Koga and Ayame..." "uh Yasha how long has it been since you smiled like that..." "lookie here Kagome look and act alike..." "uh Koga you're lookin' at the one and only..." "huh?" "time travel long story..." "no wonder muttface is happy..." "so where's the twerp?" "home with the babysitter... So it's been a while Kagome" "yes it has..." "well...bye Koga...Ayame" Kagome said suddenly and led Inu away...

"that was a little awkward..." "I'd say..." "let's just go and do something...

later... r&r my goal is to get 20 and I'm totally stuck what should happen next?


End file.
